


Best Night Ever

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Gay Bar, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Tattooed Castiel, Tattoos, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean took a sip of his whiskey and smiled at the bartender. He cocked his head at the man who had just come in to the bar. “My night just started to look up.”





	Best Night Ever

Dean was so glad to leave work that day. He’d had nothing but trouble all day. Parts not fitting, angry customers. Smacking his knuckles repeatedly on a stubborn valve… it had just been one thing after another all day.

He grabbed a burger on the way home and then showered. He knew what would help. A trip to the Roadhouse would improve his night. It never failed him. 

Dean had been sitting and drinking at the bar for about an hour. He was seriously considering going home, because the bar was so dead. It was his favorite gay bar, but tonight it was so slow, he was getting bored. It was just another thing in a long string of shit he’d had to put up with today.

Then he heard the door open and glanced at the man who had just walked in.

Dean took a sip of his whiskey and smiled at the bartender. He cocked his head at the man who had just come in to the bar. “My night just started to look up.”

The guy was, to Dean’s eyes, drop-dead gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his ass in a way that had Dean licking his lips and he had messy dark hair that looked like he’d just gotten out of bed after a good fuck. The guy looked around and went to the bar, taking a seat just two stools down from Dean.

The bartender walked over and asked the guy what he wanted to drink. When the guy answered, he had a deep, gravelly voice that gave Dean goosebumps.

“Just whatever’s on tap. Thanks.”

Dean watched the guy pick up the glass of beer and take a drink. He had what looked like chapped lips but that didn’t bother Dean. He bet they were soft.

He let the guy drink half of his beer, just making sure he wasn’t meeting anyone.

Then he signaled the bartender. “I’ll have what he’s having, and one for him too.”

Dean moved over a stool.

“Hey, I’m Dean.”

The guy looked up and Dean was staring into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Cas. Thanks for the beer.”

“No problem, Cas.”

They sipped their beer. Dean glanced at Cas, and he got shivers every time he did. 

Cas took a sip of his beer. “So, what do you do, Dean?”

Dean grinned at Cas.”I’m a mechanic. You?”

Cas sighed. “I’m currently unemployed. I’m trying to write a novel.”

Dean was impressed. “An author? That’s fantastic.”

Cas looked at Dean with a pained expression. “Only if I get it published.”

Dean grinned. He thought about making a move. He figured he could hold his own if the guy took offense and took a swing at him.

He reached out and put his hand over the hand that Cas had resting on the bar.

Cas looked at him, but didn’t pull his hand away.

“Anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are, Cas?”

Dean ran his thumb over Cas’ knuckles.

Cas shook his head.”Not really.Thank you, although I think you’re just being kind.  But then again, I don’t get out much.”

“I can’t believe that. You have to have lots of men after you. Don’t you date?”

Again, Cas shook his head. “No. I haven’t been on a date in almost two years.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Mind if I ask why?”

Cas sighed. “I had a bad break up three years ago. Just haven’t had the courage to get back out there, I guess.”

Dean frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that. But you came out tonight. And met me.”

Cas smiled. “I only came out for one beer. But yes, I did meet you.”

Cas was awkward and shy, but Dean was incredibly attracted to him.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear, “So, you a top or a bottom, Cas?”

Cas blushed. Dean thought it was adorable.

“Dean! I think you’re coming on to me!”

Dean grinned. “I’m certainly trying to, Cas.”

Cas looked at this beer. He said so quietly that if Dean hadn’t been so focused on him, he would have missed it, “I prefer to top, actually.”

Dean did a fist pump in his head. He expected Cas to say he was a bottom, given how seemingly timid he was.

“Well, that’s perfect, Cas, because I am a bottom.”

Cas blushed even redder than before.

“Did you drive here, Cas?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t even own a car. I walked, my apartment isn’t very far from here.”

Dean took a drink of his beer. “So, Cas, you live alone?”

Cas nodded.

“Well, I don’t. I live with my kid brother. So, take me home with you?”

Cas looked at Dean, considering it. Finally he said, “Okay, Dean.”

Dean threw some money down on the bar and stood up. Cas stood up as well, and they walked out together. Dean led Cas to his car.

“So where to?”

Cas gave him directions to an apartment building nearby. Dean pulled into the parking lot and found a spot.

They walked inside and to a door. Cas got out his keys and let them in. He switched on a light and Dean took a look around.   
It was a simple room, but very clean and well-organized. A laptop sat on a desk against one wall, and that’s where Dean figured Cas wrote.

Dean was suddenly pushed up against a wall, with Cas all over him. Dean moaned into Cas’ kisses and they ground their hips against one another. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Dean quickly stripped and laid down on the bed. Cas took his clothes off more slowly.

As more and more of Cas’ skin was revealed, Dean gasped.

Cas had tattoos everywhere.

He had a full sleeve, if that was what it was called. There was ink from his knee to his ankle on one leg. The one arm had a full sleeve, the other a half sleeve from his shoulder to his elbow. 

He had some symbols on his side and when he turned around, he had magnificent wings on his back.

“Cas… they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Cas looked down. “A lot of people think they’re too much.”

“Well, I don’t. Come here.” Dean reached out his hand to Cas. Cas took it and laid on the bed next to him.

They kissed for a bit, then Dean traced some of the tattoos with his finger. Cas smiled, but then he pushed Dean back and crawled over him. Straddling his hips. He began to kiss down Dean’s throat, nipping at his nipples and running his mouth down Dean’s chest and belly.

Dean was moaning and clutching the bedspread.

Cas licked over the head of Dean’s very erect cock and tasted the bitter tang of his precum.

Then he sucked in each of Dean’s balls and rolled them around in his mouth.

“Fuck! Cas…”

Caas shushed him, and pushed Dean’s legs apart. Dean spread them and lifted them. Cas sat back and smiled, then he leaned over and licked over Dean’s hole.

“Cas… goddamn… that’s… it’s... “ Dean lost the ability to form words as Cas rimmed him and then shoved his tongue inside Dean.

Cas ate Dean’s ass for so long, Dean was begging. He needed Cas inside him and did his best to tell Cas that. Either he wasn’t making words or Cas was ignoring him, he couldn’t figure out which, with Cas’ tongue shoved in him like that.

Finally, Cas sat back up and grabbed a condom from his table. Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief. He watched Cas roll it on that magnificent cock and then lube it up.

He positioned himself and then slid in. Dean groaned at the feeling. Cas was big and it burned in a very delightful way. He pushed back to get every millimeter of Cas inside him.

Cas pulled all the way back out and slid back in again. Dean reached for him and grabbed his arms.

Cas began to fuck Dean relentlessly. Dean was making sounds he’d never made before in his life. Cas pounded Dean like it was their last fuck in this life. Dean met every thrust with one of his own, desperate to feel every inch of Cas with every thrust.

Eventually, Dean grabbed his cock in his fist and began to fuck himself into it even as Cas was ramming in and out of him. He suddenly came all over himself. He yelled, much to his embarrassment, but it just came out of him. Cas leaned over and kissed him as his orgasm rolled over him and he squeezed Cas’ arms.

Cas kept it up for a while longer, then he groaned out “Fuck!” and came as well. He fucked Dean until his cock was too soft.

Cas rolled off of him, they both struggled to catch their breath. He ditched the condom in a trash can near the bed.

When Dean could speak, he said quietly, “That was amazing, Cas.”

Cas agreed completely.

Dean looked at every inch of Cas’ ink. It was all angels and demons locked in epic battles. The symbols on his side, Cas told him, were Enochian. His wings were symbols of his struggles in life, and overcoming them. Dean kissed over all of them.

 

Dean threw his keys in the bowl that sat on the table by the door.

“Hey, sweetheart, I’m home.”

Cas came out of the bedroom, smiling and grabbed Dean in a passionate kiss.

“How was your day?”

Dean grinned. “It was okay, but it’s a lot better now that I’m home with you.”

“Dinner’s almost ready, Dean. Let me get you a beer.”

Dean sat and watched Cas finish cooking.

“So, how is the new chapter going?”

Cas turned and smiled at him. “It’s coming along. I’ll probably be ready for the deadline.”

Dean sat and thought about the night they’d met and thanked his lucky stars he hadn’t left before Cas got there. He didn’t really believe in fate, but when he looked at Cas, he wondered if they had just been fated to be together.

 

They’d gotten married six months after that first night. Cas got his first novel published shortly after that and was working on his second. 

Dean bought out the owner of the shop he worked at with Cas’ blessing and some of the money he’d gotten for the book

It was a damned good life, and all because of the best night ever.

 


End file.
